<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【洪知秀x你】高中生守则 by MiracleWoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463381">【洪知秀x你】高中生守则</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo'>MiracleWoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:26:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-早恋预警 大学生x白领ooc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【洪知秀x你】高中生守则</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“在被很好很好地爱着的时候，人是很难不温柔的。” ——微博</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>“喂，你男朋友在楼下了哦。”室友把还在睡午觉的我推醒，抬抬下巴示意着阳台的方向，地面上放着我收拾了一早上的行李，“我看他都等十几分钟了。”</p><p>时隔一个月的回家时间，我从月头盼到月尾，收拾好行李后跟洪知秀发了个信息就去小憩一会，看来还是我低估了自己的睡眠实力，一口气从下午三点睡到五点——中间不带醒的那种，手机没看我也能猜到他发了多少信息。</p><p>“我到你楼下了，睡醒就下来。”跟我想象的不一样，他在我说找之后也就只给我发了三条短信，一条说自己出发了，一条问我今晚吃什么，最后一条就是到达的消息。</p><p>拿个大夹子把头发夹起来一半，光着脚就跑到阳台往下看，冰凉的地板冻得我直哆嗦——穿着皮衣的洪知秀倚着自己的心爱的座驾，一只手揣在口袋里，另一只手从镶着一圈黑色绒毛的袖口里伸出来划拉着手机，黑色针织围巾是上次一起买的情侣款。</p><p>“我现在下来。”我给他发了条信息正准备跑回去室内穿大衣拿行李，在回头的瞬间看见他抬起头准确地找到我的位置朝我招手，浅金色的发丝在下午五点半的夕阳下像金丝线一般漂亮耀眼，“慢慢来，穿够衣服，东西带齐。”</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>头发还是有些乱，急着下路连上学前他特意叮嘱我带上的围脖都给扔在衣柜里没带，幸好厚厚的牛角扣大衣也能顶住替我挡住了大部分的冷空气。</p><p>“来了。”洪知秀把头盔递给我，看着我跨上车上坐好，叹了口气取下自己的围巾给我系上，我坐在车上比他高一截，被风吹得有些乱的发顶看起来松松软软的，围巾上残留着的他的体温慢慢渗进我的皮肤，“睡得好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯！”洪知秀也坐上车带上皮手套，我顺势抱着他的腰靠在宽广的后背上，真是神奇——他总是能无言地带给我无尽的安全感，世界上的一切烦心事都会在我贴紧他的时候被化解，总能让我放松下来找到解决办法。</p><p> </p><p>在高二喜欢上他这件事永远是我不后悔的，那个时候的家长总是操心着孩子的学业，不许谈恋爱不许打游戏，满脑子都是书本上枯燥知识的年纪让我总是试图突破这道坎，寻找着刺激。可这都是始于不切实际的想法，最后这些幻想还是会被脑海里另一个实际主义的己打碎。</p><p>我一直相信这些所谓的高中生‘守则’是我永远不会打破的，尤其是从小就被灌输传统教育，那些老人家嘴里只有坏学生才会做的事情是离我很远的。其实说实话我也不觉得多一些感情经历是什么坏事，仔细想想或者说我希望多一些，这样遇到的时候并不会感到无措。</p><p>可我又错了。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>被作为代表列进学校商赛队伍里时，我是无所谓的，这毕竟不是我能左右的事情，两天一夜的行程——或者说是没有夜晚，只是两个24小时的白天，被各种报告会和小组讨论塞满，我眼前直发晕，强行打起精神往礼堂走去。</p><p>这个比赛的场地其实是租用了一个写字楼几层闲置的办公室，勉强能塞下来自各个学校的队伍，大家也顾不上房间大小，铺开了取来的一大叠资料便开始协商着该怎么把自己公司的产品盈利能力最大化，细致到包括买多少厂房和材料都要和各方商量衡量盈亏，‘实战’起来的工作量比平时在课上做的小练习大得多。</p><p>劳逸结合在这里是无法实现的，中午仅仅一个小时的休息时间，很多组都选择了不休息继续工作，我们也不例外，午饭随便扒拉几口就继续着紧张的工作——这看来就像是楼上真正的公司职员一样，尽自己所长各施其职的模样真的很有初入职场的感觉。</p><p>“谁要咖啡，我去冲。”我困得不行，放下手里的资料站起身打算去冲点咖啡，走两步让自己清醒些，毕竟下午还得一直奋战到半夜，点了点举手的人数便走到外面。</p><p>水是热的，我是困飞了的，站在茶水间也能睡着，手一抖把原本要倒进纸杯里的咖啡粉撒了一半在桌子上，吓了一跳又眨眨眼睛连忙找纸擦。</p><p>走进来一个人，看胸牌应该是这层楼的办公室的职员吧，我低着头擦完桌子就开始搅拌咖啡，人数有点多水很快就凉了下来，在杯底结块的咖啡粉让本来就疲惫的我又烦躁了些，捏着小勺子的手也动作得急躁起来。</p><p>“热水。”茶水间还有另一个人，在他把新的一壶开水放在我面前的时候我才反应过来，晃晃脑袋抬起头，素不相识的人替我烧了壶水，眼睛像是藏了整个星空似的亮晶晶的，他背后是窗户，逆着光仿佛连睫毛都在发光，“辛苦了，要我帮你吗？”</p><p>“啊嗯…谢谢。”还没来得及说不用帮忙了，那人已经抽了只干净的勺子也一起帮着我搅拌，就着刚烧好的水，咖啡粉果然变得听话了不少，乖乖地就融化成深棕色的液体，“你们比赛很累吧？”</p><p>有点没头没脑地开始聊天，我点点头把他拌好的咖啡放进托盘里，低头的瞬间瞄了眼他的胸牌——Joshua，没有别的多余的字，“我能去看你们最后的决赛吗？”</p><p>“这…我也不知道，从后门溜进来应该可以吧。”发困又在硬撑的时候总是特别容易发呆，盯着他淡蓝色的袖口看才发现那薄薄的布料被咖啡液染成淡棕色，他像是察觉到我的视线，没说话只是笑了笑把手收回去到我看不见的地方。</p><p>“好，会来的。”</p><p>我看着他笑着微微眯起来的眼睛，忽然知道了之前在微博上看见的话是什么意思——“爱情从来都是无意识和没道理的，我们都是被动陷入，是跌倒，是落下。”</p><p>还没来得及吃晚饭还准备借着商赛这个借口逃周日晚修，我和组员们拍了最后的集体照，有的说要回家补眠，有的说要去喝酒，留下站在写字楼大堂的我愣在原地，肚子饿够了脑子也累够了这种两头不到岸的状态让我整个人放空。</p><p>“你怎么还在这，不去吃饭吗？”身后传来下午听过的声音，我回头看见拿着西装外套的Joshua，另一只手拎着公文包，“演讲很精彩。”</p><p>“谢谢。”我松了口气，现在才明白刚才站在讲台上的紧张感是从何而来，抬起头看向他这个举动是我打破高中生守则的第一步，“接下来有事吗，陪我去吃花甲粉丝煲吧。”</p><p>“好。”就当我是被他那双亮闪闪的鹿眼迷住了，就当我是早恋不学好的学生吧，即使这是一次未知的、单方面付出的旅途，我也愿意。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>窝在他只有一室一厅的小公寓的床上喝着柚子茶，洪知秀在外面的阳台上给我爸妈打电话，大概是在报备已经接到我了吧。</p><p>因为想念他的怀抱而跑出去找他，钻进他的臂弯圈起来的小空间里，伸手逗着他的下巴玩，他一边听着电话一边捏住我的脸颊让我动弹不得，挣扎几次未果后只能乖乖呆着等他结束通话。</p><p>“我要去告你欺负未成年。”口头禅又来了，这大概是当时还是未成年的十七岁和他在一起第一年时经常和他说的话，即使这个罪名在第二年的时候就已经没办法成立了。</p><p>“嗯嗯。”他倒也是不厌其烦，一手居然还给架子上的花浇水，没得到想要的回应又开始不得劲了，“这个罪名你这辈子都背着了哦！”</p><p>“哇，我老婆永远未成年吗，世界上竟有如此好事。”洪知秀看事情的角度总是异于常人，我眨眨眼睛又忘记了一开始想说什么，“啊…啊？”</p><p>“反正这辈子都要背负了，那我今晚就要和未成年那个，行不行啊？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>